Cotton Candy
by miikan
Summary: No importa cuanto él la rechace,la odie,la desprecie,Tomoyo persevera en su busca de encontrar un lugar en su corazón. ET, demás. Dedicado a Basileia D.
1. 00

Disclaimer¿Por qué la humillación? Todos saben que si escribes un fanfic, ningún personaje te pertenece. ¿Por qué el sadismo? Alguien sálveme.

Summary: No importa cuanto él la rechace, la odie, la desprecie, Tomoyo Daidouji persevera en su busca de encontrar un lugar en su corazón. ET, demás.

N/A: Niños, no lean esto. Va a contener…ejem, temas adultos. No necesariamente va a ser lemon, pero si habrán menciones relacionadas al tema. Crueldad, talvez voyeurismo, aunque no creo que llegue a las…descripciones. No subestimen la imaginación, sirve mas de lo que creen.

XX

Cotton Candy

XX

_00_

XX

"Dai…Daidouji Tomoyo." Su postura era fría, inclinadamente en sopesada elegancia, sus dedos apenas rozando las teclas, sus labios entreabiertos en exquisita seducción, cabellos oscuros en desordenada hombría, sus ojos secos, casi oscuros, un corazón hundiéndose en ellos. La sonrisa livianamente posada en sus labios era engatusadora, una amenaza enmascarada. La ceja finamente levantada de obvia burla, sus ojos secos, socarrones, incitándola a atreverse a acercarse a él. Un infierno como promesa.

Rayos solares fluían como un alud desde las ventanas, fulgurando fuertemente, creando sombras innecesarias, partículas de polvo flotando en ellas. Los pupitres latentemente vacíos, la pizarra con anotaciones, el escritorio del tutor con fotos de familiares y trabajos sin revisar, el closet lleno de instrumentos, los reglamentos pegados a la pared, sus tonos amarillentos, desmedidamente brillantes para la ocasión. La temperatura palpable en las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a deslizarse en la comisura de la camisa del joven. Era demasiado tentador.

Lo que exactamente Hiraguizawa Eriol deseaba.

"Llegas tarde." Reprimió cruelmente, con un dejo de burla. Sus ojos aun relegaban de ella, nesciente del sonrojo de esta, o como apretaba los lindes de su falda con frustración. También ignoro como mordió su rosado labio inferior, antojando su primer paso. Hiraguizawa oprimió una tecla del piano, bullicioso Sol. Su canallesca sonrisa creciendo.

"Gomen ne, Hiraguizawa-kun," Hizo una reverencia. "Etto, Terada-san me dejo encargada de los deberes del aula y…"

"No me importa." Su voz, aun perdida en la angelical melodía que palpitaba en sus dedos, era cruel. Su mirada aun rehusaba en atisbarla, tomarla en cuenta, reconocer su valor. "Es tu tiempo el que desperdicias…"

Movió sus manos con maestría sobre el instrumento, agregando un compás acelerado a la melodía. Una inextricable sinfonía que retumbaba por el aula, espesando la atmósfera que ocupaba la insignificante Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ojos amatistas glaseados por lagrimas atrapadas en sus irises. _Hiraguizawa-kun es…_

El campus del colegio se calcinaba bajo los febriles dedos del febo, los pocos estudiantes que aun sobraban dispersados caminando con parsimonia hacia los restaurantes mas cercanos, helados y bebidas frías en sus pensamientos. Leves brisas revolvían los corpulentos árboles que circundaban el edificio principal. Los trabajos extracurriculares aun vigentes en las canchas del colegio, pelotas rebotando, pasos con celeridad, saltos, risas, sudor. DO, MI, RE. Una sinfonía en el aula de música.

Era hermoso, seductor, una exquisita ambrosia que cataba sedienta, como si estuviera perdida en el desierto y él fuera su oasis. Un imán que la acercaba a él. Como una polilla a la luz, como una abeja a la miel, como un infante al dulce, como una flor al sol, como el ser humano a Dios. Su obsesión. Sus labios eran dulces, su piel tersa, sus manos expertas, su respiración calida. Cuando sus manos se enlazaban en cabellos zafirinos, seda encadenada en sus manos femeninas. Cuando mordisqueaba su lóbulo, su calida respiración la envolvía. Cuando navegaba en su torso, su palpitar la recibía. Su adicción, su amor, su Eriol.

Pero lo que mas amaba, lo que mas deseaba, su añoranza, era-

La sinfonía zanjó cortantemente, un estruendo que la despertó de un golpe. La última nota aun resonaba como un arcaico eco. "Pero, que no se vuelva a repetir, Daidouji-san." Y levanto su mirada, deslizándola desde el instrumento a la joven que se mantenía intacta en el marco de la puerta.

Sonrió perversamente.

-él, todo, completamente, sin nada que esconder, nada sin buscar, sin un tesoro que desenterrar. Solo quería que él fuera completamente suyo.

_Como yo le pertenezco a él._

"Hai, hai, gomen ne, Hiraguizawa-kun." Tomoyo dio otra reverencia, un sonrojo dilatándose su pálida cara. "Perdóname por favor, tratare la próxima vez…gomen ne, gomen ne."

"Daidouji-san." Ronroneo lascivamente, el cuerpo de Tomoyo estremeciéndose vigentemente. "Ya puedes dejar de disculparte."

"Gome ne, Hiraguizawa…" Se enderezo de un golpe, sus ojos abiertos en vergüenza y su boca levemente asombrada, un rojo carmesí cubriendo sus mofletes. Se tapo instintivamente su boca, al sentir otra disculpa asomarse en sus labios. Eriol solo río gravemente ante la actitud de la joven.

"Te disculpas demasiado, Daidouji-san." Cerró el piano en un raudo movimiento, cerúleos centellando divertidos. Se levanto con morosidad, su camisa moviéndose de una manera que Tomoyo aparto su mirada bruscamente, sus manos apretando los lindes de su falda con frustración. "Suele ser adorable, Daidouji-san, pero malditamente frustrante."

"Tratare de no volver ha hacerlo, Hiraguizawa-kun." Trato de que su voz no titubeara, o que su tono mantuviera la misma temperatura gélida con la que Eriol hablaba, pero su voz sonó demasiada atiplada, demasiada titubeante, demasiada emocional.

"¿Acaso estas nerviosa, Daidouji-san?" Su mofa era obvia, veneno aniquilándola. Parándose enfrente de ella, con el sol atrás, con los tres botones de su camisa desabrochados, sus labios tentadores, su mirada oscura, su intencione cruel. Poso sus dos manos en ambos hombros de Tomoyo, su sonrisa oculta. "No es la primera vez que lo hacemos…" Susurro, levemente, inclinándose para el primer beso de la tarde.

Un simple rose.

"No, no es eso, Hiraguizawa-kun, es solo que…" Tomoyo jadeo levemente, ladeando su cabeza para que los besos de Eriol recorrieran su cuello.

_Hiraguizawa-kun entiende y juega con los sentimientos de los demás…_

"¿Te pasa algo, Daidouji-san?" Su lengua era caliente, mojada, tentadora.

_Sin embargo, porque dejo que me haga lo que él quiere…_

Dio un paso atrás, cuando ella empezó a responderle, su mirada divertida, sus labios finamente entreabiertos, una gota recorriéndole el cuello. Manos en el bolsillo"¿Traes el dinero?"

Asintió, tragando saliva, su mirada amatista brillando en agonía.

"Entonces, empecemos…" Paso junto a ella, el latente aroma hundiéndola, y cerro la puerta, sin preocuparse de quien estuviera cerca, un egoísta acto. Paso una mano por sus cabellos, dejo sus lentes en un pupitre y se aflojo la corbata.

El febo seguía abatiendo en una fulgurante luz, una pura luz.

_Lo que yo deseo…_

Tomoyo escucho la voz detrás de ella.

"Ya sabes los procedimientos, Daidouji-san." Su voz era severa, inmensamente dominante. Se quito el saco, tirándolo en el suelo, Tomoyo tembló.

_Lo que él necesita…_

"Nada de palabras dulces, ni de apodos melosos." La calida respiración de Eriol en su nuca, sus manos desabrochando los botones de su propia camisa.

_Lo que yo añoro…_

"Pero principalmente, Daidouji-san." El ultimo botón, sus labios en su cuello, su voz cosquillando.

_Lo que yo tanto…_

"Esto no es por amor" La prenda se deslizo, raspando su delicada piel.

"Y yo no te amo."

…_amo._

Y Tomoyo sucumbió.

X

Las despedidas eran extrañas, raudas y toscas.

Casi descuidadas.

"Nos vemos mañana, Hiraguizawa-kun."

La puerta se cerró, dejándola sola.

Tembló, se encogió y empezó a llorar.

X

Continuara.

X

Glosario:

Um…no, nada, oh, es cierto, Etto es como, um, erm y todo ese tipo de expresiones.


	2. Carnaval de Medianoche

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de clamp¡okay! Déjenme en paz.

Summary: No importa cuanto él la rechace, la odie, la desprecie, Tomoyo Daidouji persevera en su busca de encontrar un lugar en su corazón. ET, demás.

N/A: No puedo creer que les haya gustado. Mi corazón palpita por ustedes. Besos, abrazos, dulces¡tomen todo lo que quieran! Y um…situaciones…adultas…cuidado.

Dedicada a: Basileia Daudojiu, que es probablemente la única persona que realmente quiere que termine este fic.

XX

Cotton Candy

XX

_11: Carnaval de Media noche_

XX

La vida nocturna apenas se despertaba en aquella parte de la ciudad, trayendo consigo el desasosiego de la juventud alocada de la modesta Tomoeda. La luces neon en el techo, la música bulliciosa, la atmósfera febril, el alcohol supremo. Los cuerpos girando, con sudor rodando en sus cuerpos, descontrolándose por un ritmo carnal que en raudas melodías cambiaba rotativamente por tonadas cadentes y excéntricas. Atrapados en un local desconocido, en donde el tiempo no fluye y el mañana nunca viene, todo tipo de personas del caminar de la vida eran embutidas, en busca de la promesa prohibida de diversión. La conciencia se iba con el ir y venir de las mareas de alcohol que impregnaba el aire que empañaba los vasos con vapor. Entre interrupciones de oscuridad, caras conocidas, apenas discernibles, se contorneaban en exultación pasional. La música se volvía más bulliciosa con los minutos que pasaban, las personas en centelleos de luz y la noche se prologaba un segundo más.

Era un carnaval.

Alcohol, música, luz, oscuridad, baile, lujuria y pasión.

Tomoyo Daidouji cerró sus ojos dolorosamente.

¿En donde rayos estaba el amor?

Sintió unas manos masculinas pasearse en su espalda, una traviesa lengua asomándose en su cuello y ese calido respirar que cosquilleaba esa parte sensible de su cuello.

Eriol la había invitado _exclusivamente _a Atsui Atsui con el propósito de disfrutar de su compañía. Había dudado de ir, ya que el Atsui Atsui era conocido como la desgracia de la juventud, pero bajo todas esas luces, escondiendo miles de problemas, nadie parecía lo suficientemente desgraciado. De todos modos, le hubiera sido imposible rechazarlo. Era ella u otra.

Tomoyo no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces.

"Eriol…"Jadeo agitadamente, al sentir una mano calida subirse repentinamente por su piel. Pasito a pasito. Trato de empujarlo levemente, pero el peso de su acompañante la aprisionaba en aquel rincón distante que era apenas alumbrado por una luz despampanante rojiza.

Lo sintió respirar agudamente, sus manos posándose en su menuda cintura, haciéndose paso en mordidas y lamidas incoherentes hacia sus rosados labios, en donde sonrió perversamente. "¿Si, Daidouji?" El cinismo era evidente, pero la mano masculina jugando en su abdomen no tenia nada de cínico. Era deleitante.

"Yo pienso," Tomo aire gravemente, sintiéndose repentinamente ahogada, perdida en el espacio con el universo como panorama. Eriol siendo su tanque de aire. "…que no deberíamos hacer esto aquí."

Él sonrió levemente en su oído, su mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del universo. "¿Por qué?"Sonaba curioso, no enojado. Casi deleitado con la inocencia con la cual Tomoyo se presentaba.

Tomoyo busco tomar sus manos en las suyas, entrelazarlas, pero no las encontró al sentirlas debajo de su ombligo. "Todos…se darán cuenta."

Se sonrojo deliberadamente, un bonito color en su cara, contrastando con su pálida tez. "Que tu y yo…"

Las palabras estaban allí, picando su lengua, moviéndose en su mente, pero era amor, y el no quería saber nada de ello. Resbalo su mirada de la zafirina, concentrándose en una luz lejana, un baile de dos personas egoístas.

"¿Qué tu y yo, que?" Inquirió con burla, besándola en su mejilla, su mano subiendo lentamente bajo la camisa de Tomoyo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, endeble y necia. "Somos algo."

Entonces él se burlo abiertamente, traspasando como una flecha encima de la música y directamente en su corazón. "Bueno, si lo somos."

Y muy cerca, susurrando. "Cliente y empleado."

Entonces Tomoyo lo empujo por completo. Su cara arrugándose en disgusto, la de él en sorna.

Lo observo componerse, su acto sutil y casi real, por poco cae en su mentira. Ella lo replico, suavizando su camisa, arreglando su cabello, pasando una mano en su falda, escondiendo la humillación en su pasadizo secreto.

La sonrisa volvió unos instantes después de la de él.

"Hiraguizawa."

"Daidouji."

Fue inevitable. Se acerco a él, suavemente, y posando una mano en el ancho hombro de este, sus ojos se glasearon al mirarlo.

Incluso Eriol tuvo que reconocer los centelleos en los ojos amatistas.

"Me preguntó" Empezó Tomoyo, murmurando fuertemente. "Quien es tu jefe, entonces."

Él se inclino, buscando una reacción atiente de ella, sacándolo fácilmente. "Vaya, vaya, estas temblando."

"Solo respóndeme, por favor." Su voz sonó lentamente desesperada, pero mantuvo su postura, ignorando los escalofrió que navegaban su ser.

"Supongo que nadie." Hiraguizawa agarro las pequeñas manos de Tomoyo, apretándolas livianamente.

Tomoyo trata de sonreír.

La escena detrás de Eriol ha tomado un rumbo diferente, más oscuro, más animal, más inhumano. La música se mueve con la multitud, como olas furiosas chocando entre si. Los lobos buscan sus presas, oliendo virginidad a lo lejos. Los destellos multi -coloridos opacan la luz.

"Debes sentirte muy solo…"

"En este momento no lo estoy…"

"Pero cuando yo…"

"Entonces habrá otra mujer…"

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza. "No tienes a alguien. "

"Lo sé."

"¿Y eso te satisface?"Sabía que solo estaba a un centímetro de los labios de Hiraguizawa, a un solo toque. A un solo infierno.

"¿No tener a alguien?" Tomoyo asintió, entretenida por la suave manera en que Eriol podía decir un pecado. "No me gustaría ser de alguien." Agrego, sin peso alguno en sus palabras.

"Pero eres de todos…"

"No, ellos son míos."

La beso levemente al principio, intencionalmente nesciente de la angustia de Tomoyo, pero mordió con ansiedad el labio rosado de ella al sentirla suspirar.

"Y tu, querida, eres uno de ellos."

Sintió las manos de Tomoyo deslizarse de sus dedos, posándose alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a ella. Sus propias manos encontraron la sinuosidad de Tomoyo, posicionándose confortablemente.

Entonces se entrego por completo. Atravesó sin dificultad la cavidad oral, intrometiendo su lengua en un delicado movimiento. Encontró la contextura tímida de la lengua de Tomoyo tratando de acariciarlo. Gruño levemente, sintiendo una agradable agitación ante la acción de la azabache. La acerco, presionando su cintura contra la de ella.

Ella jadeo, él la aprisiono contra la pared. Sus manos comenzaron a divagar, acercándose peligrosamente a un área superior y extremadamente sensible de Tomoyo. Ella se enarco, buscando el contacto, su piel erizándose de una manera excitada. La boca de Eriol divago a su cuello, sus manos jugando con el marco de la prenda interior de Tomoyo, dedos metiéndose suavemente. Los dedos de Tomoyo se introdujeron en los cabellos de Eriol, ladeando su cara para recibir más caricias. Mordidas que dolerían mañana, saliva febril en su piel. El aroma varonil de Eriol. Una mano acaricio su pecho, su boca contra la de Eriol, acercándose por otro contacto.

Gotas de sudor.

Eriol se separo bruscamente, jadeando levemente por aire. Tomoyo solo se miraba desconcertada. El le sonrió.

"¿Pasa algo, Eriol-kun?" Sus mejillas brillando rojo profundo.

Los labios de Eriol se curvearon disolutamente. "No creo que quieras continuar esto aquí."

Ella solo se sonrojo más. Mirándose repentinamente como una niña en un mundo de adultos. Inocente, incauta, virginal. Eriol sonrió a lo último. Rozo un dedo con los labios inflados de Tomoyo.

"¿Te gustaría ir a mi habitación, Tomoyo-chan?"

XX

Los deberes en la mañana eran utilizados para hablar sobre las novedades del día anterior. Normalmente se hablaban de citas, de chicos, de lo que no se debe decir, de quien esta con quien y Rumor, rumor, rumor…

Daidouji y Hiraguizawa les tocaba el deber esa mañana.

"Eriol-kun, lo he estado pensando."

Eriol apenas le ofreció una mirada, y solo asintió levemente, escribiendo la fecha en el pizarrón.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué no quieres ser de alguien?"

Tomoyo miro expectativamente la espalda de Eriol, pero al no recibir una reacción, volvió a su labor de arreglar los pupitres.

"No creo que sea tan divertido."

"¿Por qué lo piensas?"

Él volteo. "Tu me perteneces y no te diviertes lo suficiente." Sus ojos navegaron a las manos de Daidouji. "Siempre deseas mas."

"Porque siempre quiero mas de ti." Admitió sinceramente, pescando los ojos de Hiraguizawa.

"Y nunca recibes lo suficiente. No me gustaría vivir siempre deseando por más."

"¿Eres realmente feliz, así, no deseando nada?"

Hiraguizawa asintió.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza con violencia. "¿Cómo puedes estarlo?"

"Es muy simple, Daidouji, solo recibo. Por ejemplo, tu afecto es gratis."

"¿Y que hay de mi¿No debería yo recibir algo?"

Eriol volteo, volviendo su atención a su deber. "Tu sabias a lo que te metías cuando decidiste meterte conmigo."

Tomoyo permuto sus manos en puños, acercándose peligrosamente a Eriol. Y no pudiendo reprimir el deseo de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba, lo abrazo. Su pecho contra su espalda.

"Daidouji, no lo hagas…"

Escondió su cara espalda, reteniendo las gotas que brotaban de sus ojos. "Eso no es justo."

Las manos de Eriol tocaron sus brazos. "Tu lo sabias…"

Presionando su frente contra lo músculos tensados de Eriol, su voz sonaba perdida. "Yo buscare la manera de que tu…"

"¿Qué quieres de mi, Daidouji?"

"¡Yo te quiero a ti!"

_Solamente a ti, completamente a ti._

Eriol se zafo violentamente del abrazo, y volteo con celeridad, atisbando a Tomoyo.

Su mirada era ambivalente, como si estuviera decidiéndose en caridad o crueldad. Sus labios fino entrecerrados con fuerza, sus manos punzantemente en sus hombros.

Antes de que cualquier palabra fuera proferida, la puerta se abrió, ilustrando a una enojada joven. Sus manos fuertemente en su cintura, su mirada posándose oxidadamente en la escena.

"Hiraguizawa yo te he estado esperando."

Daidouji trato que la mirara, que se dignara a mirarla, pero solo dio un paso atrás, aproximándose a la chica de la misma manera que lo hacia con ella. Suntuosamente, masculinamente, etéreamente, estética en cada paso.

Agradeció el momento en que la puerta se cerró.

Dejándola sola, su corazón palpitando inflamadamente, como todos los encuentros con Hiraguizawa.

Se odio por ello.

_Haré que Hiraguizawa me ame…_

X

Continuara.

X


	3. Tabú

Disclaimer: Personajes de Clamp

Summary: No importa cuanto él la rechace, la odie, la desprecie, Tomoyo Daidouji persevera en su busca de encontrar un lugar en su corazón. ET, demás.

N/A: Actualización rápida. Y ya se saben la advertencia.

Dedicada a: a Basileia Daudojiu, que es una excelente escritora.

XX

Cotton Candy

XX

_22: Tabú_

XX

Las caderas subían y bajaban con el vaivén de la pasión, gotas de sudor se deslizaban cristalinamente en ambos cuerpos, brillantes caminos que se formaban con cada movimiento. Uñas fuertemente clavadas, formando rasguños rojos en piel musculosa y pálida. Piel contra piel, una fricción por demás deliciosa. Besos apenas discernibles, estorbados por gemidos, jadeos y suspiros que rebotaban en la habitación.

La temperatura alta, empañando levemente la conciencia, vapor en el aire. El suave tick-tick del ventilador apenas discernible en el calor que inundaba la habitación. Las cortinas inhalaban, llenándose de rayos de sol, traspasando la oscuridad, antes de suspirar aire, la oscuridad en su lugar. La sabanas se había deslizados hace unos cuantos segundos cuando las embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes, y la piernas se habían abierto. La ropa estaba perdía debajo de la cama, al igual que los acrecentados gemidos, que caían olvidados cuando otros los reemplazaban. Ambos cuerpos se movieron, los resortes de la cama sonando fuertemente.

Un tono femenino inhalo aire gravemente, aprisionada entre caricias y toques prohibidos, tratando de encontrar el ritmo correcto de su respiración. Trato de encontrar aire, pero solo podía sentir sus cabellos adheridos en su frente, una mano incitante en su cuerpo y un galopeo en su corazón. Algo húmedo navegaba por su cuerpo, desembocándose en sus extremidades.

Busco la boca masculina al sentir sus músculos tensarse, escuchando una reacción departe de su compañero.

Varios segundos eternos pasaron en donde ella arqueo su cuerpo y el la recibió. Un gemido ronco en la garganta de él, un terremoto en la piel de ella.

Relajándose al instante, el cuerpo masculino se desplomo encima, su intromisión aun latente.

Ella paso una mano por el cabellos negro del hombre. "Eriol…"

El solo sonrió. "Tomoyo…"

"Mi madre debe estar en la otra habitación."

Eriol solo beso su moflete. "Entonces debe saber que tan afortunada es su hija."

Tomoyo solo rió.

XX

Sonomi Daidouji, tomando un sorbo de té verde, no pudo pero pensar en el excelente caballero que era Hiraguizawa Eriol.

Digno y suntuoso.

Exquisitamente recatado y elegante.

Tan servicial.

Y decente.

Invitarlo a una fiesta de té fue perfecto.

Sonomi se sonrió a si misma, poniendo su taza en su platito.

Había decidido que la sala de estar que daba vista al patio principal era el lugar correcto para traer al que parecía ser a un buen pretendiente para su hija. Los tonos tierra le daban a la habitación un contexto personal y grato. Los sillones amplios de tonos similares, pero lo suficientemente contrastaste, albergaban comodidad, y a simple vista se podía notar el diseño inextricable que se apoderaba de ellos. Los adornos eran simples, costosos y pudientes. Flores que daban un fragante olor que impregnaba la atmósfera, pinturas lo suficientemente atrayentes, que no opacaban el panorama natural. La alfombra persa. Los cojines mullidos. La pequeña mesa siempre dispuesta a más dulces que ofrecer a su invitado, plantas estratégicamente puestas y el ventanal abierto levemente para una brisa que era bien aceptada.

Estaba fehacientemente satisfecha.

Tomoyo, por otra parte, tenía una expresión un tanto preocupante. Sus manos puestas rígidamente en su regazo. Su taza de té aun llena y su pedazo de pastel de fresas apenas tocado.

Hiraguizawa Eriol, por otra parte sonreía encantadoramente, sus ojos brillando en exultación, ya iba por su segunda taza y la mitad de su pastel aun se alzaba.

Sin duda, tan elegante.

Sonomi le sonrió, ladeando su cabeza lentamente. "Hiraguizawa-san, debo admitir que estoy encantada con su presencia."

Hiraguizawa bajo la taza de té, mirando lacónicamente a Tomoyo, antes de regresarle la sonrisa a su anfitrión. "No, no," Sacudió su cabeza. "Yo soy el encantado aquí, hasta debo decirle que es un honor que me aceptara en su casa."

Nadie noto la burla en la comisura de los labios de Eriol.

Sonomi asintió, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Tomoyo apenas se movió.

La empresaria frunció el ceño, al ver la poca participación de su hija a la plática. Esperaba que chispas volaran entre Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo, pero apenas le daba una vista. No muy complacida ante esto, Sonomi decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

"¿Y bueno, tienes novia, Hiraguizawa-san?" Profirió sutilmente, o lo suficiente, Sonomi, llevándose el té a sus labios.

"¡Okasan!" Espeto disgustada Tomoyo, mirando amenazante a su madre. "Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan."

Sin embargo, la victima solo carcajeaba gravemente. "No te preocupes, Tomoyo-chan." Ronroneo divertido, Tomoyo solo lo miro enojada. "No me molesta en lo absoluto ese tipo de preguntas. De todos modos estamos en confianza"

Sonomi parpadeo al ver un sonrojo oneroso en su hija, la mirada de Hiraguizawa perversamente complacida. Pero al ver la boca masculina de Hiraguizawa abriéndose en hablar, decidió ignorar lo demás.

"La verdad, es que aun no lo he pensado."

"¿En tener novia o en chicas?"

Hiraguizawa sonrió enigmáticamente. "En tener novia. Aun sigo esperando a la mujer perfecta." Y tomando un sorbo, "Pero solo me he encontrado con chiquillas."

Sonomi asintió, sabiamente. "Te comprendo, pero estoy segura que hay ciertas jovencitas que serán dignas cuando terminen de florecer." Le mando una mirada significativa a Tomoyo-chan, la cual miro fijamente a su té helarse.

"Estoy seguro de ello, Daidouji-san." Sonriendo de una manera sutil, miro a Tomoyo. "Pero en estos momentos solo me interesa ser un buen amigo."

"Eres muy caballeroso, Hiraguizawa-kun."

"No creo que le gustaría que su hija se llevara con alguien rudo."

Sonomi le ofreció una larga sonrisa. "Tienes razón, Hiraguizawa."

Observó a su hija largamente, antes de posarse en Hiraguizawa.

"No puedo pensar en mejores manos que quisiera que mi hija estuviera."

La sonrisa de Hiraguizawa se dilato. "Créame, no hay manos mejores que las mías."

La taza de Tomoyo cayó levemente en la alfombra.

XX

"Eso fue innecesario, Eriol-kun." Le reprocho fuertemente Tomoyo, caminando a su lado para dejarlo en el metro. "Ahora mi madre tendrá una imagen errada de nuestra relación."

"Pero si todo lo que dije fue verdad." Pasando por una pareja que se agarraban de la mano, Eriol agarró la mano de Tomoyo, haciéndola sonrojar. "Mis manos si son las mejores."

Tomoyo se alejo levemente, aun enganchada a Eriol. "Eres un pervertido."

"Tu nunca te has quejado de eso antes."

Tomoyo lo miro largamente, decidiendo cruzar la calle, pero Eriol la jalo a su lado, muy cerca. "No se porque lo haces ahora."

"Mi madre…"

Dando un paso y mirando a ambos lados, dirigió Tomoyo por la calle, antes de llegar a otra acera. "Tu madre, querida, no sospecha nada."

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza. "Eso es lo de menos…"

Sintió la mirada de Eriol sobre ella, pero prefirió observar los escaparates con una mirada melancólica. Su imagen mimetizada se miraba altivamente decepcionada, casi frustrada, con un dejo de desesperación. Parecía enamorada. Se detuvo repentinamente, posando una mano en el vidrio. No era justo. Unos ojos celestes la observaban.

"No se porque te molestas tanto conmigo."Susurro Eriol, pasando un brazo alrededor de ella. Su voz calida y taciturna.

"Ni yo se porque."

"Todo es tan simple Tomoyo, nos divertimos. No se porque quieres que las cosas se compliquen."

Tomoyo sonrió. "Porque quiero que las cosas se compliquen."

Inclinándose, Eriol la observo desde el reflejo. "Pero yo no."

Mirándolo allí, siente algo burbujeando, familiar y al mismo tiempo estrambótico. Sus ojos duelen con algo y parte de ella escucha en negación que todo esto es mentira.

"Yo haré que tu lo quieras." Dice, lo suficientemente segura para que su voz tiemble, su piel erizándose en frió. Eriol solo la miro.

"¿Y como piensas hacer eso?"

Se acurruco contra Eriol, buscando el calor que emanaba. "Aun no lo sé, pero lo haré."

Eriol encogió los hombros, posando su cabeza sobre la de ella. "Será interesante ver lo que haces." La apretó contra él. "Pero creo que será en vano."

Tomoyo solo sonrió. "Pienso que tienes miedo que lo logre."

Hiraguizawa la soltó repentinamente, su mirada dura. "No se que es lo que piensas hacer. Pero si fallas, tu y yo ya no seremos…"

"A mi no me interesa ser otra cliente Hiraguizawa." Lo reto con la mirada, encontrando que el solo se mantenía sedado ante sus dagas.

"Daidouji."

"Hiraguizawa."

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme."

Ella solo entrecruzo los brazos. "Fue un placer."

XX

Su casillero a la mañana siguiente poseía un osito de peluche con una carta en forma de corazón. Hiraguizawa tiro ambos a la basura.

Se dirigió calculadamente hacia una de sus clientes, y sin más preámbulos, asegurándose que cada mirada estuviera encima de él, en ese océano de ojos, unas amatistas, la beso apasionadamente.

Zafiro contra amatista.

Entre el amor y la guerra, todo es justo, cariño.

Daidouji solo sonrió.

X

Continuara…

X


End file.
